The Darkness Rules
by doomman
Summary: DSM Exile set after the end of KOTOR 2 has 3 different scenarios involved
1. Prolouge

The Darkness Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars kotor and never will all characters are their trade mark, etc.

Summary: This is a story with three different scenarios the prologue will explain the different situations.

Rating M: For sexual content and language.

Prologue

Darth Karn( the exile) sat on his throne as Handmaiden and Visas fought for the honor of being his one apprentice and " Love of his life".

He remembered laughing at this phrase for he only had sex or anything of the sort for lust and pleasure. Love was a meaningless concept like the fucked up Jedi code.

He smiled as he contemplated his growing plans and forces he planned to use to destroy the Republic and declare him self Emperor of the galaxy. It had been easy to take command of the Trayus academy and the sith and he expected the coming conquest to be even easier than that.

But first he had to have his one apprentice and someone to fuck continually.

Both woman where extremely sexy, powerful, and easy for him to manipulate to keep them from trying to take control.

Handmaiden's thoughts during the battle:

Both lightsabers crackled as he parried that bitch Visas and leapt back thinking back to her experiences and changes with Karn.

She had started out in the regular white clothes and white hair of her sisters but like any echanai after their first kiss had begun to change when she realized after that that she wanted only him. (In this story an Echanai changes both physically and mentally to suit her lover starting at first kissand changing over a period of a month, the transformation enters the final stage lasting a final 4 hours after their first time being fucked by their one true love) During one of the training sessions together their lips had brushed and the next day she felt more and more inclined to the dark side, torture, and lust after Karn. Physically her already huge breasts had grown bigger but stayed firm and not had room left to grow, her muscles had disappeared into smooth skin, her lips became fuller, and more soft and delicious to kiss, her legs had grown longer and smoother, and her hair had turned black and grown down to her butt. Her ass had begun to take a more shapely form and her figure had changed from a mostly hourglass to a completely hourglass form. Her taste in clothes had changed to black robes that were slightly skimpier and tighter than before and her underwear choice had become skimpier and skimpier and sometimes she contemplated simply going without underwear. Her sexual need would now be increased just by thinking about her love and seeing him or thinking about what she wanted him to do to her would make her core drip. She started to research very form of sexual intaminacy and how to bring pleasure to her master when she won the fight and he would FUCK HER! THAT BITCH VISAS WAS SO DEAD!

Visas's thoughts: She felt energized ready to win, ready to be fucked by her love, to be taken by her master whom she owned her life too. To be the only one in his life and to help him conquer the republic with him or for him. But first she would win this fight with the whore of an Echanai the Handmaiden. Oh how she hated her with all her being. She thought she could take her love from her, to fuck him? Ha! She would desecrate that whores body and then have sex with Kran to prove herself. When Nilihus had raped her he had forced her to learn extremely sexy techniques that she would now use to bring the exile all the pleasure in the world after she won. THAT WHORE HANDMAIDEN IS SO DEAD!

Both women jumped forward continue the battle as Karn leaned forward to watch he thought about the sadly dead Mira. She had the sexiness and ability to kill that would have made her a good apprentice. A shame she was dead.

The 2 woman fought hard Visas with her single red saber and Handmaiden with her two sabers. Neither scored any hits as they used the force to each hit the other with repeated attacks of lightning and to block the attacks neither hitting the other. Karn smiled as they backed off again and circled warily. They both had the power and the sexy bodies necessary, though neither had the body nor the naïve force power Mira had before she died. A true shame. Both women jumped forward to finish the fight. Both had the same anticipation and confidence. Karn leaned forward knowing this was the end, and….

Scenario 1: As they jump forward Handmaiden hits Visas with lighting, disabling her long enough to stab her in the chest and win

Scenario 2: As they jump forward they land and Visas stabs the Handmaiden in the stomach. After that she brutally chops her to pieces to satisfy her anger

Scenario 3: Mira lived and managed to win the battle, thus being declared Karn's apprentice and "lover"


	2. Chapter 1 Scenario 1 SEXY TIME!

Chapter 1 Scenario 1

(Told from the perspective of Handmaiden)

She stood panting over the dead corpse of Visas, smiling, revealing in her victory. Karn started to clap, she looked at him and he said "Kneel and swear your oath of loyalty to me so I may give you my mark and your sith name. (Karn's mark is a black eagle with outstretched wings) She kneeled and delivered her oath:

On my soul and my heart I swear to be your apprentice. I pledge to give you my mind, soul, and body to do with as you please. To serve you until death and beyond. To do al that you command forever more.

"Now remove you shirt and bra to receive my mark" said Karn. She happily did so and he reached out his arm and inscribed his mark on her just above the breasts with the wing curving down to touch them, as well as brainwashing her mind so she would never betray him. After all he had plans to rule the galaxy forever and he didn't need her ruining those plans.

"Now put your clothes back on and come into my room." Disappointed he wasn't fucking her at the moment she asked and what shall my sith name be. To which he replied, "You shall be Darth Pleasurus, the lady of sexual pleasure. Yes my master, it shall be as you command she replied.

Once in the room his mood immediately changed and she found her self striped to her underwear up against the wall. "You didn't think I would wait to fuck you did you now?" asked Karn. No master just please take me NOW! I just can stand it. He kissed her deeply passionately, his erection starting to dig in through her thin panties. She moaned at the pleasure of his mere touch, Oh! How good it felt at last. His hand began to feel her breast through her thin bra, almost making her cum already. Suddenly he shoved forward his huge cock easily breaking through her panties and digging up deeper inside of her, she came up immediately as he took her virginity, and then fainted as she began her final transformation.

4 hours later…

Handmaiden took stock of her position from the floor, Karn was at the computer still without his clothes on. During the transformation her breasts had grown again breaking her bra, she felt no desire for underwear, and really NEEDED Karn's cock inside of her. Also her soft lips were now a dark red color. He looked up at her. "I see your ready for round 2; let's go to the bed shall we."

In bed…

"Get down on her knees" She quickly complied, "Now give me a blow job, the best." Oh! How gladly she would. She wrapped her giant tits around his cock before taking the head in his mouth and kneaded between her breasts as she sucked hard on his manhood. When he shot cum down her throat the sensation and taste of it was second only him taking her as he had done earlier. After 15 minutes or so of this he got bored and started to instead play with her breasts, sucking the right hand one and tweaking the hard ass nipple on the left hand one, personally she went to pieces over this spraying cum over and over again until he flipped her over and inserted his cock between her butt cheeks, it was wonderful as he shoved in and out of the butt crack again and again.

Next he sucked her before shoved in deep, as he shoved his cock into her pussy her hip gyrated pounding it, she came time and time again as he shot load after load of his cum into her core. They fell asleep in each others arms his cock still inserted in her pussy.


	3. Chapter 2 scenario 1 Victory

Chapter 2 Scenario 1

She lay naked next to him. His sexy little whore. Deciding to wake her up in a fun way he used the force to keep her asleep and slipped his cock into her pussy waking her up just into time for the orgasm. She moaned just like the whore she was.

"I see you're awake"

"Yes master" said the handmaiden, please fuck me."

"Not now, now we conquer Coroscant and the republic, then we celebrate by fucking in the chancellor's office. Now get dressed. I beilieve the clothes I have ready will fit.

The clothes included no underwear a skimpy two piece outfit, all black and sparkly, clack high heels, and a belt for her lightsaber.

3 days later…

They conquered the republic easily. Laid waste to those who defied them and were now naked in the chancellor's former office.

Celebration time:

Kissing her passionately he moved his hand down her perfect alabaster skin tweaking her hardened nipples and smiling in relish as she sighed in content. Taking the right breast in his mouth he sucked and the left. Moving lower to the heat of her pussy he lapped at it drinking the cum she shot into him. Perfect was the word to describe it as he finally abandoned foreplay and sunk in to his hilt ending the final act of sex. Perfect.


End file.
